


A Second Chance

by Not_a_girly_girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Second Chances, Slow Build, Time Skips, Time Travel, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_girly_girl/pseuds/Not_a_girly_girl
Summary: After the death of her beloved husband Naruto after a mission gone wrong, Sakura delved into a depression and pushes her closest friends and family away. Through her dying breath, she wishes to go back in time to fix her mistakes. When she gets the opportunity to do so, will she repair a broken family or is it already too late?





	1. The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Not_a_girly_girl from Wattpad! Some friends of mine suggested that I transfer my work to this site rather than fanfiction.net so here I am! Hopefully you guys like this; if I do well enough on this site, I'll probably post more over her from.my Wattpad account. Again, thank you for reading! Enjoy!

"Why did it have to be this way..." I asked myself. I turned to the right and looked at my family photo. "Why did I have to be this way." I lifted the picture frame and put it near my face. My fingers caressed the glass holding the picture in place.

"I really fucked up huh?" I chuckled. My friends...family....gone. And it's all my fault. I pushed them away when I all they were doing was trying to help. Now when I need them the most, they're not around.

"And it's all because of me..." I took a deep sigh and sunk into my chair even more.

I put my finger upon my deceased husband's face and managed to crack a smile. 'He was my everything. It was like nothing could ever separate us.'

Nothing except death

The very thought of the word death put a bad taste in my mouth. I didn't always dislike the idea of death because I knew it was coming. I've came face to face and cheated death many times in my prime being a Shinobi. But when he died....

Tears form at the corner of my eyes every time I think back to that faithful moment in the woods. It was supposed to be our very last mission. I guess it was in a way...

After he died, I became a depressing mess. All I wanted to do was be alone which made matters worse. I was so selfish back then only thinking about my feelings and how I felt so much so that I neglected my children's feelings. They were grieving too. They lost him too. So why did I act like they didn't understand?

"Stupid."

I regret my actions so much. While my kids were healing together, I was alone. Pushing my pride and joy further and further away. How could I be such a terribly selfish person? What kind of mother am I?

I let the picture drop into my lap and look up into the ceiling. I could feel myself getting weaker by the days and I knew that my time was coming to an end. All alone. In a cold and lonely house.

How tragic.

I closed my eyes and managed to get a few words out of this rigid and old body. "My only wish is that....I could...I could go back in time. Where it went wrong... I just want my friends and family back.

And went that, I spoke my final breath and gave in to the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to birds flying and chirping peacefully around me. I slowly sat up taking in the scenery for myself.

"So beautiful..." I said in awe.

The atmosphere felt... light. Like I had all of my worries just gone. Just like that. I was surrounded by fluffy pure white clouds and a breathtakingly bright baby blue sky. I got up to my feet and took a few steps forward.

"So this is what heaven looks like..."

"So I see you're taking a liking here huh?" 

 

I froze in place after hearing that familiar voice. That bright and cherry voice. My husband's voice. I quickly turned around and almost broke down crying. It was my loving husband Naruto five feet away from me. I dashed into my husband's arms, squeezing him like never before.

"It's you! It's really you!" I exclaimed.

"It's me Sakura-chan. I've missed you..." He said.

"I've missed you too..." We separated and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were as vibrant as the day I met him. We closed the gap between us with a loving and passionate kiss. Oh how much I've missed his lips. After a few moments, we parted and sat down, still looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here with me again... You have no idea how much I've longed for this moment..."

"I feel the same way... I've waited for you so long to be here with me." He kissed my forehead and graped on to my hands. "But...we need to talk."  
I was confused. 'Talk'? What did he mean by 'talk'?

"Talk about what?" I genuinely asked.

"About what you said...before you died."

"My...my wish?"

"Yes. You wished you could go back and make amends with our friends and family. Before all went wrong?" He said.

"Yes I said that but...wait you think I could..."

"Quite possibly yes." Naruto confirmed

I removed my hands from his gentle grip and covered my mouth in shock. I could go back and make this right! I can go a right my wrongs! 

'But what about Naruto?'

I look to my husband uncovering my lips. "I have a choice to make. Don't I." I asked rather plainly.

"Yes. Either go back in time and right your wrongs or," he grabbed my hands again and brought them up to his lips giving them a gentle kiss. "Stay here with me."

"I just died and I still have to make hard choices. Ain't that bout a bitch?" I chuckled dryly.

On one hand, I had the love of my life back into my arms again. I could be with him for as long as I wanted! But my family.... I know what I need to do.

"I love you so much Naruto....but I can't leave our family broken like this. I choose to go back!" I declared. Naruto smiled brightly and hugged me tight surprising me.

"I respect your decision Sakura-chan. I'll be waiting and watching you. I love you." He said. 

"I love you too." He caressed my cheeks and kissed me. Then everything went blank.


	2. 2

"None of you understand!" I unconsciously yell at my now small children. I quickly regretted what I screamed out in anger and cover my mouth. I see my kids' faces and the anger I feel quickly disperse only leaving shame and regret I'm my body.

"N-wait I-I didn't mean to-" I try to say but ultimately failed.

"No mother," my second oldest child Hanami puts you her hand. "We know exactly what you mean..." The expression upon her face was filled with rage. Which was justified. "... I'm going to my room." And with that, she left, running to her room with my youngest child Arashi in her arms. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

Tears I caused...

I look over to my oldest son and immediately lock eyes with him.

"Shina-chan I...."

His face read not anger. Not sadness. But disappointment. The hole in my heart widen even more looking at him.

His lips moved as if he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Shina-chan please....say something!" I pleaded with him grabbing him gently by the shoulders. He shook my touch off of him and back away slowly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're....you're not my mother. My mother would never say something so insensitive and...and selfish to her own flesh and blood! Let me know when the real Uzumaki Sakura comes back..." He said and with that, he went to go comfort his siblings.

 

I stood there in shock of my actions. How could I do that my family? What came over me in that moment? Anger? Sadness? Grief?

'It doesn't matter!'

No matter what I was feeling, there was no reason to say those things to my kids. They lost just as much as me and yet....

"I'm a selfish piece of shit."

I slide down the wall. I put my knees to my chest and hold my head down in shame. 

'How the fuck am I gonna fix this shit?!' I thought. 'Its worse than what I remember...'


	3. 3

Dreaming~

"You're not my mother!" Shina-chan stated.

"Y-You don't mean that. You don't...do you shina-chan?" I stumbled over my words.

"I hate you!" Yelled my daughter.

"Hanami.."

"W-Why mommy?" Cried my youngest.

"Arashi-chan m-mommy didn't mean that! Mommy loves you! I love all of you!" I tried to say with tears rolling down my cheeks. 

I tried to reach out to them but as soon as I touched them, they faxed out of my touch. As if their bodies evaporated.

"No! Please! C-Come back! ....Please come back..." I managed to choke up.

Dream over~

I gasped and sat up in a hurry. My chest felt heavier than before and noticed I was breathing hard.

'That dream... That...nightmare was...' I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind and whiped the sweat from the top of my forehead. I carefully got out of bed, still a bit dizzy from that nightmare, and made my way over to my sink. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. As I washed my face, I stopped for a moment to watch my reflection.

' What are you doing?' my self-conscious was talking. ' You know you can't get them back. You should've stayed up there with the love of your life. Clown!'

"I...shut up. I can get them back. I...have to." I replied.

' Yeah right! We'll just see about that...'

I scoffed at my self-conscious throwing down my wash cloth in the process and made my way to the kitchen. As I made my way, I stopped right in front of my kids' side of the hallway and looked on as the memories of yesterday's fight came flooding back to me. I gripped my fist again and turned away.

"I can't think about what I did forever! I have think about how to fix all this pain I caused!" I mumbled to myself.

I pulled out some pots and pans and prepared myself to make breakfast for my kids.

'Maybe I can make amends before they go to school?'

About time I was done, it was time for the kids to wake up. So I set the table for all four of us and sat their food in their respective places. I made them their favorite breakfast which was pancakes, scrambled eggs with extra cheese, and some turkey bacon. Hopefully that'll cheer them up a bit.  As I was preparing their drinks, I heard their door open and little footsteps coming down get hall. I prepared myself and took a quick breath and closed the refrigerator door, facing them.

"Ah g-good morning! D-Did you sleep well?" I curse myself for stumbling so much.

"....Morning." was all that came from Hanami. She didn't even acknowledge me. She just... nevermind.

Morning mommy!" Little Arashi said. It looks like he forgot all about last night. I secretly sigh in relief.

'Thank God for six year old's memories.'

Shinachiku just gave me a wave and a half smile. Obviously, he was still disappointed in me. I secretly cursed myself for my actions and deliver their drinks. 

"Here you go. We..don't have anymore apple juice. Sorry Hanami." I said finally sitting at the table.

"It's ok. I don't want it anyways..." She said, still not looking up at me. I was a little upset but pushed my feelings down. 

'That's how we got here in the first place.'

"Shina-chan, I'll be picking you up from school today." I slightly smiled at him but he didn't return it which caused me to look down again.

"Actually, I'm gonna hang out with Shikadi after school. We got a... school project together so..."

"Oh that's fine! I'll just pick you up from house so-"

"No thanks. Ah I know how to get around. Trust me. ...Thanks though."

"Oh...ok... I trust you.." I said.

The awkwardness in the room was so thick that you could cut it in half. I tried to soften it up by turning my attention back to Hanami.

"Well since your brother is fifteen now, I guess I'll have to stop babying him huh? Would you like me to pick you up Hanami?"

"No thanks." She refused in a quiet but annoyed voice.

"Really? Because-"

"I said no thanks." She said a little more ferm and loud.

"Hanami..." Shina-chan turned to look at her.

"What!" She looked over to him. He gave her some type of look whiched caused her to sign loudly and closer her eyes. She looked back at me with an annoyed expression. "I'm sorry Mom. It's just..."

"Hanami..."

"I...gotta go. I'll see you later on today. Bye." She got up, grabbed her stuff, and headed out the door

"Hanami wait!" He stood up to get her but I called out to him.

"Let her go. She needs space..." I said. He looked at me with a sift look in his eyes and slowly sat back down.

"No. Go on to school but...I wanna talk with you. But only when you're ready..." I stated. He said nothing and shook his head in understanding and followed suit.

"Shit..." I whispered. I put my face in my hand and began to cry once again. Then I felt small fingers frip my hands. I slowly lift my hands from my face and come face to face with a concerned Arashi.

"Mommy don't cry. It'll be ok." He said. I smiled at him and picked him up from his chair and put him into my arms.

"Arashi, do you remember what happened last night? What...what I said?" I ask. He nodes his head yes.

"You know that mommy didn't mean those things right? Mommy loves you so much. Don't you ever forget it!" I choke up. 

"I know mommy." He says and hugs me. I was surprised by this action considering this is the first time he's hugged me in almost twenty-five years. More tears flow's down my eyes as I hug him back tightly. 

"Thank you for knowing this!" I cried. "Thank you...!"

 

Remember guys, always apologize. Don't be too big of a person to do that. ~Author C


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura meets up with old friends and receives advice.

After wrapping up the food, putting them up, and washing a few dishes, I went to my room to change. I wanted to see my friends. Specifically my close friend Ino. Before going back in time, we had falling out a few years after Naruto died. Now that I think about it, the falling out was my fault. While she reached out and respected my need for space, I was a total bitch to her.

"Not this time..." 

"Not this time what?" A little voice said.

I gasped a little and turn towards my door. "Arashi-chan! N-Nothing. Mommy's just talking. But what do you think about my clothes? Do you like them?" I had on a long red shirt dress with my navel showing and some white pants. I had my long hair in a low ponytail and put on a red headband to keep my hair from falling down into my face.

He gave me a thumbs up and sat on my bed.

"Why thank you, sir. You got your shoes?" I ask. He handed me his shoes and I put on.

I was planning on taking him with me so we can spend some time with each other, even though he's supposed to be at school right now. 

"Come on let's go." I hold out my hand. He jumps off the bed and clasps my hand with his.

~~~~~~

As I roamed down the familiar dirt trail formed throughout the village, I found myself thinking back to the times my closest friends and I would spend our time here. Just walking and talking...

 

I miss it. 

I snapped out of my thoughts once I realized where my feet had taken me. I guess they knew exactly where to start first huh? I took a breath and entered into the very popular flower shop.

Ding!

"Oh hello and welcome to the very popular Yakamana flower shop!" The familiar voice said with her back turned to me. "How may we-" She stopped talking as soon as she faced me. I nervously shifted my leg weight and gave a little wave out of embarrassment.

"S-Sakura...?"

"Hello, Ino-chan...."


	5. Chapter 5

Auntie Ino!" Arashi-chan shouted, fighting to get out of my arms to get to his beloved auntie. I didn't fight him on it so I put him down and watched as he clumsily ran into my best friend's arms. 

Ino quickly wrapped her arms around Arashi and picked him up. "Arashi-chan! Hello! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked.

"Yes but mom wanted to spend some time with me." He said. He leaned into her ear and whispered something I couldn't hear. "She's been acting kind of weird since yesterday but don't tell her I said that..."

Feeling out of place, I placed my attention anywhere except those two.

'Looking at them reminds me how much of a bad mother I have been before.' I clench my teeth and look down. 'But that's all in the past! Not this time! Not ever!'

"Sakura-chan."

Ino's voice ripped me of my thoughts and to be perfectly honest, I was a little grateful. She was still holding Arashi in her arms, him looking quite comfortable with her. It made me a little jealous. A lot jealous.

"Y-Yes?" I answered.

She hesitated but walked towards me with a look in her eye. It wasn't anger nor was it pity. It was...shock? I couldn't tell really.

She put Arashi down and lowered herself to his level. "Hey um, mommy and I have to talk but Keiski is upstairs. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." She stated.

He nodded his head and made his way up to her daughter's room. As soon as he was out of sight, Ino turned towards me. She was about to speak but I beat her to it.

'She deserves an explanation.'

"B-Before you say anything, I just wanna say that I am so so sorry for shutting you out. I never should have done that. I was hurt and made some selfish decisions and I'm so sorry!" I felt tears form in the corners if my eyes. " I-I don't know if you'll forgive me but-"

My rambling was interrupted by Ino surprising me with a tight hug. "Sakura-san..." She said in a shaky voice. I could tell that she was crying which made my tears form even more. "...I forgive you...I'm just glad you're back..." She cried.

Those words were like a wave of relief over my mental and physical state and at that point, I just let everything go. The tears, the hurt, the pain...everything.

"I missed you too..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's what happened..." I took a sip of my coffee Ino made for me. I decided to tell her about what happened last night and this morning.

"Oh man.... that's..."

"I know. I'm such a piece of shit for saying that that."

"Yeah that was a shitty thing to say." Ino agreed.

"You're not helping..." I murmured into my mug.

"Well, it was. They lost a father as well as a close friend so early on into their lives. They're hurting Sakura-san..."

"I know. I know... I-I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to talk to each of them one on one because..." I thought back to the future I came back from. "Because, in a dream, I saw that I pushed everybody away. Especially my children and...and I don't want that to happen..."

"Mmmm. Look I don't really know much on what to do but I'll tell you this." She clasped my hand into hers and looked me dead in my eyes. "Your children love you so much and you love them. The best way to approach this is to first, give them some space. I think it's important for them to think about the situation and to let them breathe. They're not going to listen to you if you don't give them time."

"I know that but..."

"But what?" She asked. I bit my lip and broke eye contact.

"But...what if in that time, it's too late? What if I already fucked it all up? What if-" I was interrupted yet again by her cupping my face, forcing me to look at her.

"There's no what if's! This is now Sakura! Now! And if you don't show that you're sorry and try to talk to them, that's when you worry! But not right now!"

I looked down for a moment but quickly regained contact with her. I smiled brightly at her, believing in her words. "You're right Ino-san! Thank you so much for this!" I said pulling her in for a hug.

"You're welcome..."

We separated and helped each other up from the glass table.

"Arashi-chan! Come on it's time to go!" I called out.

"Ok!" He yelled back. A few minutes later, he ran down the steps along with Keiski.

"Hi, Auntie Sakura!" She said. I waved at her and picked up Arashi. 

"Thanks again Ino-san. I really appreciate it. And I really missed this..." I said as she walked me towards my door.

"I did as well. Now, don't disappear on me again hm?" She playfully poked at me.

"I won't. I promise..."


	6. Chapter 6

I think Ino is right; I have to give them space to think. I can't just talk to them now. Especially not after this morning...' 

I look downward at Arashi sleeping soundly in my arms. I smile and kiss his forehead. "I'll never let you go..."

As I passed shops in the heart of the village, I found myself in front of a Solon. I took some of my waist length hair in my hands and looked back at the Solon sign.

"I think it's time for a change." I said to myself and ultimately went in. I needed to shed off the negativity that I've been inhabiting for years and that first and best step is to cut my hair. I wanted to become...like new.

"Hi, welcome-oh! Mrs. Uzumaki w-welcome!" The girl at the front desk named Akira greeted.

"Ah, it has been a while huh? I see you guys changed your place. In the past, I remembered it was more orange and brown but now, it's just pure white. I like it..."

"Thank you! Ah so are you here for a cut? Your hair has grown out so beautifully." She complimented.

"Thank you but...yes I have decided to get a cut. It's... time for a change." I answered.

"Well, I think that's wonderful. Here I'll get you a chair for you and little Arashi-chan." She said. Arashi was still asleep in my arms.

"Thank you Akira-san. I really appreciate it."

"No problem! Here you go." Akira placed a comfortable looking chair in front of my intended chair. I gently set him on to the hair, careful not to wake him. The chair seemed comfortable enough for him to not wake up. I sighed in relief and took my own seat. 

"So Mrs. Uzumaki, what kind of style would you like to have? Just cut the ends or...."

"I would like to have short hair. Do you remember what my hair looked like before?"

"Oh yes, ma'am! I'll get right on that!" Akira declared. I thanked her and let her start on my hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok! I'm done! You might wanna close your eyes before I turn you towards the mirror ok?"

"Ah sure." I giggled and closed my eyes. I felt her slowly turn my chair to face the chair. I was anxious to open my eyes to look so once she told me I could, I opened my eyes so wide.

*Gasp* "Oh my!"

I got up slowly and approached the mirror and looked at it closely. I ran my hand through my new short bob.

"Do you like it?" I heard her ask.

"This...I..." I couldn't make out any words. I felt all the weight off my shoulders disappear. All the grief, bitterness, and negativity are all gone with every last snip. For the first time in a long time, I truly felt... alive."

I turned towards her and embraced her in a hug so tight. "Thank you! Thank you so much for this!" I shakily said. I separated from her and looked her in her eyes, smiling from ear to ear. "I feel like a new woman! I don't know how to thank you..."

"No need! This is on the house! And I'm glad you like it!" She stated.

"Mommy? What happened to your hair?" I heard my baby say. I turned towards him and smile. It looks like our commotion woke him up. I walk toward him and pick him up in my arms.

"Mommy just wanted a change. Do you like it?" I asked him. He put his little hands through my hair my hair and nodded yes. "I'm glad you do." I giggled.

I turned back to Akira and waved goodbye. "Bye Akira-san! Say bye Arashi-chan." He shyly waved goodbye.

"Goodbye!"

As we were walking home, Arashi asked me a question.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna make up with Shina-chan and Hanami-Chan?"

"...Yes, I intend to. Why do you ask?"

"I heard you and auntie talking and you were crying and talking about them...."

"Oh...you heard huh?" I sighed. "Well I want to, but I can't just go talk to them now. They need to cool off and think as I did. I love them so much and I hope you and them know that..."

"They know mommy. At least I do."

"That makes me feel a little bit better... Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Yakitori!" He answered.

"Ok, Yakitori it is!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hours passed and soon enough, the kids were coming home just in time for dinner. The first to walk through the door was surprisingly Hanami.

"Hello, Hanami. How was school?" I asked.

"It was fine." Said closing the door. She looked at me for a few seconds but quickly looked away.

"Dammit.'

"Hair looks nice." Before I could reply, she was already headed for her room.

"Ok..." I said under my breath. "She's still mad at me..."

Right after her, Shinachiku walked into the door. 

"Hello, Shina-chan. Ah, how was school today?" I asked for the second time.

"It was fine. I have homework so..." He said closing the door.

"O-Oh ok go ahead but tell your sister that dinner is almost finished. We're having Yakatori, requested by your brother.

Ok, I'll tell-whoa. Y-Your hair..."

"Oh yeah. I ah decided it was time for a change hehe." 

"It looks nice..."

Thanks..." That same awkward feeling from this morning settled once again in the atmosphere. I hated this feeling so much. I just wish it'd go away sooner...

"Well, I have to go do...homework. I'll see you at dinner..." He said and left.

After he was out of sight, I leaned towards the countertop and took a breath. 'At least we had a conversation...that's an improvement from this morning.'

A few minutes later, dinner was ready so I set the table up. I fixed their food in their eating places and fixed them their drinks. I decided to go to their room instead of calling out for them. As I got closer, I could hear them talking.... about me? I leaned my ear against the door so I could hear better.

"I don't why she's acting so weird all of sudden. First, she was crying all the time, then she yelled at us yesterday, and now she's acting like she's sincere about it. I'm not stupid Shinachiku." I heard Hanami said.

"Hanami...." I mumbled

"How do you know that she isn't? Maybe she...maybe she realized she was wrong yesterday and is trying to better the situation...?" I heard Shinachiku say.

'Yes! that's exactly what I'm trying to to do!'

"Then how come she hasn't apologized yet? Hm?" She questioned.

"First of all, we just got to the house. Plus, I think she's giving us some space which is the right thing to do considering what you did this morning...." He said.

".....I guess. I just..." I heard her sigh. "I just hope that she realizes and apologize soon..."

"I hope so too..."

I pulled away from the door frame. I wiped the stray tears falling from my eyes and headed back towards the kitchen. 

'Did this similar conversation happen in the past? Did they really wait for me to apologize?' I thought.  

I grabbed a paper towel, dried my eyes, and called the kids for dinner.

"K-Kids," my voice cracked in the process. "Dinner's ready!"

All of them came out and took their seats. I helped Arashi into his little booster seat and sat down myself. There was so much tension so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So uh I visited your aunt Ino today."

"Oh yeah?" Hanami said sounding the least interested.

"Yeah, we caught up together. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other so I just thought I'd visit her...."

"That's cool I guess..." She said.

I turned my attention to Shinachiku "So Shina-chan, what kind of homework did you have? Do you need ant help?"

"No, but I'll let you know." He said giving me a quick fake smile.

"Ah ok..."

The rest of the dinner was quiet and full of tension. Hanami was the first to finish her food and put her dishes in the sink. Obviously, from the conversation I overheard and her actions, she still needed time.

The second to finish was Arashi-chan who made his way over the playroom after finishing his portion of the meal.

All that was left at the table was Shinachiku and I. I took this opportunity to have a talk with him.

"Shina-chan, do you think we can talk?"

He looked up from eating his food and had shocked expression on his face. "Y-Yeah sure..."

A wave of relief overflowed my body. He really wants to talk.

"I don't know how to start this but...first I just wanna say that I'm so so sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting before then. You guys didn't deserve to be yelled at, especially like that. I was knee-deep in grief and my state of mind wasn't right at all and I'm sorry you all had to witness and experience that. It was very selfish of me to say that you don't know what it's like because you do. You lost a father. Someone just as meaningful as a husband..." I said. I heard little sniffles and looked over to him, making eye contact.

"Mom...." I wiped the tears the were gently falling. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry I said those things-"

"No. Don't apologize for what you've said. I deserved that. You had every right to be upset and disappointed with me." I reassured. He nodded his head and pulled in for a hug which surprised me.

"Thank you for realizing your mistakes and apologizing." He said.

"Thank you for forgiving me," I said hugging him tighter. A minute later, we separated from each other's arms.

"So when are you going to talk to Hanami?" He asked.

"When she's ready. And by the looks of it, not right now. I don't want to make matters worse by coming in too premature." I explained

"You're going to make it worse if you wait any longer. You need to talk to her. She's the most hurt by this considering she was the closest with Dad. And your words..."

"I know. I know... I'll try to get through to her tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow so I'll see if I can talk to her in the morning."

"Thanks." He said getting up putting his dishes in the sink. He walked back over to me and gave me a hug. "Goodnight Mom. Love you..."

"I love you too..." I suddenly giving him a peck and the cheek and letting him go.

'That went well...'


	8. Chapter 8

Riiing~

Riiing~

I slapped my hand on the snooze button and slowly removed the bed sheets from my head. "What time it?" 

6:05 AM 

I groan once again and groggily got up to do my daily hygiene. As I washed my face, I found myself thinking back to last night. Last night's talk with Shinachiku came back to me in an instant. I found myself cheesing so hard that I thought I would get lock jawed.

After I was done, I put on my robe and slippers and headed to the kitchen.  'I might as well eat since I'm up. The kids don't wake up till 8 anyways...' I thought.

I opened my door and roamed down the hallway which leads to the kitchen and living room. As I entered the kitchen, I turned on the light and got out the ingredients to make an omelet. As I was searching for a pan, a voice startled me which caused me to jolt you from the bottom cabinets. I quickly turned over to the source and exhaled a breath of relief.

"Jesus Hanami you scared me!" I whispered shouted.

"Sorry." She said and walked past me to the cereal cabinet.

"Well since you're up, you want some eggs? Specifically an omelet?" I asked her giving her a small smile.

"No thanks. I'll just have so fruit loops instead...." She rejected.

"You sure? I mean cereal isn't gonna fill you up-"

"I'm sure." She said fixing her cereal bowl and herself at the dinner table. "Thanks though..."

"Ok... I guess we'll just have breakfast together then huh?" I said shooting her another smile. This time, I looked away in time not to see her reaction.

'This is my chance!'

After fixing my plate, I sat down in front of my daughter and began to eat. We sat in silence for a few minutes, which wasn't painfully awkward or pleasant for a change.

"So Hanami-"

"Why did you say that?" She interjected.

"What?" I was a little confused.

"Why did you say that about Dad?" She repeated herself with a hint of annoyance.

"Hanami I...I don't know. My selfish emotions took over at the moment-"

"Yeah but..." She looked me straight in the eyes. "You knew how much Dad meant to us. Ment to me and...you just said that we don't understand. It just made me feel like since we didn't have a relationship with him like you did, our feelings were invalid..."

"Honey your feelings are never invalid. Especially when it pertains to you and or your involved somehow. I'm so sorry for making you feel like your feelings weren't important enough and I'm sorry about the way I've been acting before Thursday. I've been a lousy mother but I promise you I'm gonna do better this time." I said.

Small amounts of tears stained her cheeks as a smile crept upon her face. "Thank you for realizing your mistake. And I forgive you as well.

"Thank you." I smiled back at her. "Now after we're eating, how about we watch those Saturday morning shows you go on and on about hm?" I suggested. She nodded happily and continued to at her food as did I. After finishing our food, we put our dishes in the sink and walked over to the coach. We turned on the TV and grabbed a cover and cuddled together watching her shows.

'Thank God for giving me a second chance...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. End of Part 1: The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have officially reached the end of the wish arc. This arc showed how Sakura rekindling and fixing her relationships with one of her closes friends and her children. Please support the next arc. I'm writing it right now but until then, please enjoy this. Thank you for the reads and kudos. I'm so grateful you all like it. Until next time!

Part two coming in 2019


	10. 9: Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura decides what to fix next in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! The second arc! Please be patient with me! Thank you

It's been three weeks since the wish. Since I managed to save my family from falling apart. This wish.... really is something huh?

I chuckled to myself. I put the tea filled the cup to my lips and took a sip. Shinachiku, Hanami, and Arashi were all laying down with me sleeping. I looked down at them leaning their heads against me.

"My precious children..."

I managed to put my family back together before it was too late.

My eye caught the photo of my former close friends all huddled up in one group. I smiled and picked it up.

Everyone looked so happy that day. 

In my past life, everyone moved on without me. It wasn't like they didn't try to help me through my grief and stubbornness but...I threw them and our friendship aside. All I wanted was my beloved to come back. Deep down I knew I was wrong but I didn't care. All I really wanted was to suffer until I see him again...

But now that's not my desire. My desire is to ultimately change my fate. 

"It's time for reconciliation."


	11. 11

"Hinata-san, I wasn't expecting to run into you, especially like this..." I said. I handed her back to her. "I'm sorry by the way, I really didn't see you."

"N-No no, it's alright Sakura-san. I'm just...shocked to see you. N-Not that it's not a good thing but it's been so long...."

"Heh yeah. You'd probably thought I was dead." I joked trying to make the situation less awkward but unfortunately, it did the opposite.

"Y-Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, which felt like years before she spoke again.

"Uhm speaking of being out...what brings you here? C-Clothes shopping? Groceries?"

"Groceries! I was just on my way to finish off my list of errands and getting food was last on the list. You?"

"O-Oh same as you! I find myself coming here more and more the bigger the kids get." She giggled.

Oh right. I had completely forgotten about Hinata having kids. Damn...

"Oh? How are they? Aren't they what seven and ten?" I asked.

"A-Actually eight and twelve." She corrected me. My face heated up and turn a deep pink. Sure it's been four years but forgetting how old one of your closest friend's kids' age when you were there for both births? Talk about embarrassing...

"R-Right! S-Sorry sorry!" 

'Great job Sakura. First time seeing one of your best friends and you forget their kids' ages.'

"No, it's ok! You had your own thing going on, it's okay r-really! A-Anyways, they're fine. My youngest Hani is growing into her own but she's taking after her father. My oldest Hisoka, on the other hand, is really interested in learning more about how to control his Byakugan. He wants to be strong like Kiba-chan and me." She explains. 

"Oh? Really? Well, I'm glad you guys are doing well."

"Thank you. Um...what about you Sakura-san? Are you...okay?" She asked. 

I one what she was actually asking. About my mental health. So far, I guess I would say

"Just fine. I act haven't had any attacks or nightmares in some time. I guess that's one I'd the reasons you see me here today hehe." 

"O-Oh! That's great! I-I'm so glad you're feeling better!" 

I smiled warmly at her. I admit I missed the Hyuuga heir. She was always so sweet. Back then, after Naruto died, she, along with Ino, was the main people who tried their hardest to help me. Even after the hurtful things I've said, she was still there. Eventually, she reluctantly gave up on me. She had a family of her own so I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

"You know Sakura-San, even though it's been a while since I've seen you, I still think about you and how you're doing... "

Hinata-san..."

"I just...d-don't want you to think I abandoned you at your lowest. I-Its just that I had a family of my own and I was neglecting them and-"

I interrupted her before she could continue. "Hinata," both of my hands grasped her shoulders. I looked her straight into her nearly white eyes. "It's ok. I don't resent you for leaving me. It's ok."

"Sakura-san..."

"You were right to do what you did! As you said, you had a family if your own. Plus, I was a bitch too and everybody else who tried to help me. I should be the one apologizing, not you..." I released my grip from her shoulders and let out a small sigh. "Hinata, please understa-"

I was suddenly embraced by her. I could feel her body shaking and her small whimpers. 

"T-Thank you! Thank you..." After a few moments, she pulled herself from me and whipped her tears. "I was afraid that you hated me. But now that I know, I feel like a huge weight just shifted from my shoulders."

"Talking to you, right now, I feel the same way... This...burden being lifted off of my chest. Though there's still much more guilt weighing on me, this is a start." I explained. 

Hinata's widen at the mention of my guilt. "Guilt? Sakura-san, what do you mean?"

"Well, it's actually a long story-"

"That's fine by me! I...I want to help remove this guilt you have. Whatever it may be."

"Hinata-"

"H-How about this, after grocery shopping, we could stop by my place.! The kids are at school and Kiba-kun is away on a small mission. You could tell me then."

She seemed really persistent in helping me. Damn, I don't deserve this woman.

Alright. Let's go." 

Talking to Hinata about my 'nightmare' could probably help me. I could make amends with her and find out what the others are up to these days I'm the process. Yeah...this could actually work...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a chat with an old friend

After buying everything on my grocery list, Hinata-san and I went to our houses to put up the food. She'd told me afterward, I was welcome to come over. When I accepted, she seemed so happy. That smile she had... I haven't seen it in years. I'm glad that I was the one to cause it.

After putting the food up, I wrote a note on the fridge letting the kids know that I got the groceries and where I would if I were to come home late. I stuck the note under a magnet and left.

~~~~~~~~

Hinata's house wasn't far of a walk. But it was far enough for me to think this through. There are so many scenarios goings through my head about how this whole thing could go. And most of them are bad.

How could I explain to her my sudden change of heart? How can I answer some of her questions if she has any? Hopefully doesn't.

'Pfft, she totally has questions!' 

A small sigh escaped my lips. My doubts and fears are starting to come to light. I could feel and hear my heartbeat speeding up rainy the more I think about it. I really thought I was ready to rekindle my relationships but the anxiety is getting to be too much. 

I stopped confront of Hinata's house staring at her door. I felt my body heating up. My hands became sweaty and clammy. I took it and breathed out air trying to control my shaky breath and raised my hand shaky to knock.

'Am I really ready for all of this? Am I prepared for possible rejection from others? Am I ready to address it...' 

My arm fell limp against my side and I turned away from the door. "You're not ready for this Sakura, " I told myself stripping further away from her doorstep. "I-Its just not the right time yeah? She's probably busy cooking anyway! Let's just go-"

Suddenly, the door swung open to Sakura's surprise. Out stepped a concerned apron wearing Hinata.

"S-Sakura-San, are you...are you staying?" she asked in the softest voice. She must've sensed my presence at some point.

I turned to her and immediately felt guilty. She looked so worried over me, as always, and here I was pushing her away again.

'Not again. Not. Like last time.'

"Y-Yes, may I come in?" 

A smile of relief plastered her face. "Yes. Please, come in."

She welcomed me into her house and directed me to her sofa. I took a sit as she went into the kitchen to get the tea.

"Your house looks bigger than I remember, Hinata-san." I looked around in awe. There week paintings of her family on the wall. 

'Cute.'

I smiled as I looked at the joyous photos. My eyes continued to look until it fell upon a certain photo. I got up and cautiously approached the picture. I felt my smile starting to falter as I got closer.

"W-What did you say Sakura-San? I didn't hear..," she caught me staring at our group photo. "Oh."

"I remember this. It's the picture of us, all of us. It was just after the war... Gosh, I remember it so vividly." an unnoticed stray tear ran down my cheek. "We were so ducking tired that day hehe. Exhausted...but happy. Happy that the war was over. Happy for the future..."

I jumped at Hinata suddenly embracing me.

"Sakura-san, " She said my name in the softest voice. " I know it's hard. I can't imagine what you're going through but I'm here...always."

"....Thank you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She poured green tea in both cups and gave one to me. 

"Thank you."

She gave me a soft smile and took a sit. I blew on mine before taking a sip as well. 

I knew what she was thinking. Back at the market place, I told her that I was fine, but obviously, I wasn't. She probably thinks that I was lying... And I wouldn't blame her. God, I'm so stupid to think that I can handle all of this head on so early! It's been years in the original timeline but I've never confronted my problems, only ran away from them! Maybe...maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe I should-

"Sakura-san, " her smooth-voice ripped me from my overwhelmingly negative thoughts. "It's okay." she once again reassured me with that sweet smile of her hers. 

"R-Right.."

"Now, " she put down both of our teacups, clasped my hands with her and looked me dead in my eyes. "Tell me. What's eating at you? Why...now?"

I bit my low lip and broke contact. What was I gonna tell her? 

'My dead husband came to me from heaven and gave me the power to come back to the last and fix things!' 

Really?!

"Well... I just...its...complicated."

"What's so complicated? Sakura-san, you can tell me anything."

I chewed at the bottom of my lip trying to find the rights words to explain myself. Moments later, I took in a huge breath and made eye contact once again.

"I... had this dream-nightmare that everybody was gone. Not like dead gone but-"

"Moved on..." she interrupted. 

I shook my head yes. "Exactly. You, Ino, my children... Everyone just...gone. That...that dream felt like it went on for years and years. I remember so clearly how it felt. It was as if my body was there but not my soul. Like my spirit died a long time ago and the only that was left was my hollow body. Just waiting to die..."

"T-That's awful! Truly awful!" she exclaimed.

"I-I know! It was as if I was watching my future. ...Which is why I decided to get my life together." a half smile creeped upon my face. "But I think I'm not ready..."

"Sakura-san, listen to me." her firm hands gripped my shoulders. "You are ready. You saw the horrors of what could happen, you know what could happen if you don't act now. Don't give up. Please..." she pleaded to me.

I caught a glimpse of her eyes watering in the corner of her eyes. Was she really this invested?

"Hinata-san-" I tried to say but she shook her head no.

"I... I may not know how it feels to lose your husband... Or to see a vision of a terrible future, but I do know that you are strong! Stronger than anyone I know! You can't give up; you mustn't!"

Hinata was right. I came to far to just throw in the towel and retreat to isolation again. I just gained my children's live and trust back! I won't!

"You're right. I can't give in! I've come to far!" I promptly pulled Hinata in for a hug. "And thank you for the encouragement. You don't know how much I needed that..."

She hugged me back. I could feel her smile on my shoulder. "I'm glad I could help." when we pulled away, her smile slowly fell. I could tell there was something else. "What is it?"

Hinata looked down at her hands and twittled with her fingers. "Well, you mentioned your dream and... I was wondering... Are you still having that other nightmare?" she cautiously asked.

Oh. That dream.

"U-Um that..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up! It's just that, it was really prevalent after Naruto-kun died and..."

"No no. It's fine. With everything that's been going on, haven't had that dream in a good few...weeks. I guess that's why I completely forgot about it." I said. It's true, back then, I would barely sleep because of that torture nightmare. Everytime it was something different with the same outcome; Death.

"O-Oh! Thanks good to hear!" she excitedly clasped her hands together.

"Thank you for asking." I gave her a wide smile before pushing myself off of her couch. "It would seem that it was almost time for the kiss go come home so I should get going."

She got up as well. "Same here. The kids are big eaters so I better get to it."

"Hm? Just like their father?" I joked.

"Exactly. It was hard enough to keep up with Kiba-kun's. Now with his children, its a job." she joked back.

"I can only imagine."  giggled

As she walked me out, I let her know her know how grateful I was for the talk. "Thank you for inviting me her. I really appreciate it."

"Its no problem at all! I'll...see you around. Ok?"

"Don't worry. You will."


	13. Chapter 13

As I walked out from the Hyuga clan compound, I heard a familiar voice along with children approaching. I turned to my left to find Kiba with his two children, Hani and Hisoka.

I could feel my heart pounding through my chest and my breathing was getting a bit short. My anxiety was starting to act up again. 

During the time of war, I developed anxiety but it wasn't bad, I only had anxiety attacks when under immense pressure working on a patient on occasion, until my husband's death. Watching him helplessly pass in front of my eyes really messed with my psyche. That attack also caused me to have PTSD but that's a whole other story...

I wasn't ready to face more than one person from my past. I wanted to take it one step at a time. What are if I say the wrong things? What if they have a disdain for me for suddenly abandoning our friendship like trash?

What if-

"Sakura-San, is...is that you?"

That low voice ripped me from my thoughts. I caught herself staring him there direction and quickly looked downward.

Danmit

"Sakura-San, that is you," Kiba said catching up to me. "Kids go ahead on inside with Akamaru, I'll be there in a second."

"Ok, papa." The one I presumed to Hani said and both went inside the compound.

"K-Kiba-san, Hi," I say in a low shaky voice. I could feel my palms sweating profusely.

"It's been a long time! What are you doing out here-but you don't have to answer that hehe." He smiled showing his sharpened canine teeth. 

"O-Oh, earlier, I went to the marketplace and grabbed a few groceries," I explained. My eyes weren't looking directly at his but I made sure to make him feel like I was. I didn't want to be rude in our first conversation in years...

"Oh? I see you were coming from our house, did you speak to Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes we just concluded our conversation. Which reminds me, I have to go and cook dinner!" I nervously half smiled while wiping my sweaty palms on my pants. "M-My kids should be home soon so I-I have to go..."

I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. One person to face was enough. I didn't prepare myself for this!

"W-Wait a moment! Don't just bail like that! It's been years since we last spoke and you're just going to bail...again?" Kiba asked. His tone was filled with disappointment. He was right but...

I took a deep breath trying to relax my breathing and turned back to him.

"I'm...sorry Kiba-san. I'm not trying to leave you again but... It's just..."

"It's just what?" He questioned.

I finally looked into his eyes, tears were staining mine. "It's hard. It was hard enough to face your wife but facing my problems all at the same time is really a lot."

He took a step closer to me. "What do you mean? Are...we your problem? Are we part of the reason you-"

"No! No...never. My problem is facing you all. Just three weeks ago, I just got back on track with my children. Of course, we're still navigating though because it doesn't take a day but... we're on the same page. After, I made a plan for myself to...face you all. One by one. I didn't want to get bombarded because I knew with my anxiety, I couldn't and... And..."

"That's ok." He put his hand on my shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "You forget, I've seen first hand how those attacks are and I don't want you to go through that because of me. I can see your hands clamming olyys, you're not looking directly at me. If you want to talk again, my number hasn't changed. Whenever you're ready Sakura-San. "

That's right. He was there for my first anxiety attack after the funeral. There were so many people there. I was so deep in my grief, I thought I saw the guy... Kiba was one of the few people who helped calm me down.

"I... Thank you Kiba-san," I bowed and turned to leave. "Oh, and Kiba-san, thank you for being there that day... Without you..."

"No problem. Don't be a stranger now." He said before going inside.

"I won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About time I came home, it was close for the kids to becoming he so I prepared a quick dinner of beef ramen for everyone. When everything was finished, they started to pour into the door one after the other.

"Good evening everyone!" They greater me back in unison. "Your dinner is just about ready. Go wash up."

While they prepared themselves, I put out each person's bowl and drinks at their seats. After, everyone, myself included, say and began eating away at the delicious food.

"Mmm! Mom, this is so good! " Arashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, really tasty. I've really missed your cooking." Hanami with a mouth full said.

"Hanami, no talking with your mouth full. And thank you. But I'm sure that your brother did a good job in my place him?"

Both Arashi and Hanami looked away as if they were avoiding the question.

"That food was nothing to be proud of." Hanami Snickers.

"Hey!" Shinachiku calls out from across the table. "You were the main one always praising my cooking skills!"

"I lied." She said very bluntly. "It was only to make you feel better."

"Of course you did," Shinachiku said with a grimace look on his face.

"Oh cut it out you two." I intervened. " Shina-chan, I'm sure your food wasn't that bad."

"Thanks, Mom " he smiled sweetly at me. 

These are the moments that I missed out during those years in isolation. I thank God every day for this chance of a do-over. To experience this.

"I missed this..."

"Missed what?" Hanami asked.

I hadn't realized I said my thought out loud and was quickly embarrassed. "Oh uh just... thinking out loud hehe. "

"Oh well... we missed this too." She said back, everyone else nodded in agreement.

My mouth grew into a big smile. I told a stick full of noodles and stuffed them into my mouth. "So, how was school?"

"Mom, no talking with a full mouth!" She mocked me. I could only laugh at her.

I love them so much.


End file.
